narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Toyotomi Kageyoshi
|textColour=white|A drunken Toyotomi}} (影由豊臣, Kageyoshi Toyotomi) otherwise known as the One-Man Army (一男兵, Ichidanhei), is a famous from the Land of Iron. Toyotomi is a very power samurai, and it is stated that he has the ability to even fight jōnin-ranked shinobi. Unlike most samurai, Toyotomi doesn't hate shinobi, probably because of his current status, as a member of the Generation of Miracles. Toyotomi is somewhat of a drunk, as his icebox is filled with numerous bottles of . Due to his alcoholic behavior, Toyotomi is known throughout the Land of Iron as the Drunk with a Sword (辛党の剣, Karatō no Ken). Background Appearance Personality Growing up living the average life of a samurai, Toyotomi hadn't been exposed to any to many things that would forge a negative personality. Toyotomi is usually a very nice individual to most in the Land of Iron with the ability to bring a smile to the faces that are sunken in the depths of the shadows. His warm smile has a special effect. It's cheerful and bright sometime comparable to that of a rainbow. Able to bring even the saddest of faces to instant joy. This is a smile that knows no negativity. Toyotomi has explained that his smile means that it is possible to make a way out of no way. A rare ability indeed. Though he is cheerful and joyous, Toyotomi can be a complete ***; contemptible behavior or base behavior convey contempt without vulgarity. But I think it will be impossible to quite satisfy your requirement for a word with "about the same impact". I doubt that vulgarity can be matched for impact by anything but blasphemy – and that is only when the hearer is a child. The best way to describe it is self-centered or self-absorbed. On many occasions Toyotomi is seen making fun of people that are completely stronger than himself. Mocking them consistently despite being full aware of their power and abilities. He believes that even though they are stronger they shouldn't go around boasting their abilities at the highest tower in the shinobi world. Sometimes, towards those that are stronger than himself, he'll ask them will they get corrupt and try to cast a on the world so that the world will know their power. Drunk with a Sword Abilities Physical and Chakra Prowess Kenjutsu about Toyotomi.}} Kenjutsu (剣術, Literally meaning: "Sword Technique") pertains to techniques that entail the use of swords, whether the users be shinobi, or samurai. Kenjutsu can be used in combination with , , , and even in order to achieve more devastating techniques. It is regarded as a branch of . Toyotomi is nothing short of a master swordsmen, a status he achieved through the many hard battles he endured alongside his partner and sword, Kurodokusei (黒毒性, Lit. "Black Toxic"). As swift as the wind's currents, unphazed by any push, and as a accurate, Toyotomi is the ideal swordsman. Since retired, Toyotomi has greatly surpassed the man's abilities, which also extends out to his use of the Iaidō — a specific style of kenjutsu that is concerned with the smooth, controlled movements of drawing the sword from its scabbard, striking or cutting an opponent, removing blood from the blade, and then replacing the sword in the scabbard. Because of Toyotomi's small frame, his compatibility with this technique is S-class. During his battle with Mifune, the two had launched their final attacks. Toyotomi however, was much more faster than Mifune, and because he was, he had stricken Mifune down before he had even placed his hand on his blade. The Iaidō has become Toyotomi's signature swordsmanship style, as it deals with his opponent's quickly so that he can go back and drink. Trivia Category:Swordsmen Category:Samurai